A Place to Call Home
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: His past holds him back, and he's a little afraid of opening up to them all. He still feels alone sometimes, but meeting them has changed his life already. He's always did wished that he could have people who he could call, a Family...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tales of Legendia or any of the characters, places, or anything else but the plot.

**AN:**Hehehe, my second Tales of Legendia story! Just if you're all wondering why both my ToL stories are centered around Jay, he's my favorite character! Now please, enjoy the story!

A Place to Call Home 

**Chapter 1**

"You're so weak, you're so useless, you're nothing compared to me," Solon looked down at the young boy, sprawled on the ground, tattered and wet from the rain. "I love beautiful things, and you're definitely the most despicable thing I've ever seen in my life." He kicked the boy around as he moaned and grimaced each time Solon's foot made contact with his side. The boy wanted to cry, yet held it in, since he knew, that that was what Solon wanted out of him. He had been biting his lip and now, he could taste his own blood, which he wanted so badly to spit out in Solon's face. Suddenly, the kicking ceased, and when the young boy looked up, Solon stared down at him, "you disgust me, you only exist now because of me, I saved you when you were abandoned by you're parents, left out in this empty world alone. You should be thanking me for giving you a place in this world to live in, yet all you do is disappoint me." With that he bent down and pulled the boy to his feet by the back of his collar, when something fell out of his pocket. "Hmph, you still carry around that piece of junk?" Solon picked it up between his thumb and index finger, and held it away from him as if it were something disgusting. "P...Please, give it back!" the boy tried to get it back, but Solon held it just out of his reach. "You want this thing back? Then you are going to have to take it back by force!"

Jay woke up with a start, startling everyone around him, "you alrigh' Jay?" Moses was crouching beside him now, looking rather worried.

"What's it to you, stupid bandit..." and Jay just walked away from the party.

Everyone just watched Jay leave, fairly shocked at his reaction.

They had been taking a break, since Jay had suddenly collapsed after they found him with a mysterious man. Senel had recognized him at once, he had asked him for directions once, but was disgusted when he found him staring at Shirley.

"I wonder what's wrong with him..." Senel had grown worried about his sudden attitude change. It had become normal thing, which everyone had grown accustomed to, for Jay to make some remark towards Moses, but it was always something that they could all laugh about. Senel looked over at Moses, who was still frozen with shock, and went over to him.

"I think there's definitely somethin' wrong with 'im," Moses looked down sadly. "Why don't he ever open up to any of us? We're family, he could tell us anythin' and we'd help 'im."

Jay was making his way towards the Oresoren Village, a place he now called home, but somewhere inside, he felt that he would never belong anywhere. He was so taken up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he could've just taken the duct there. He didn't even notice when he had arrived at the village, nor did he notice Pippo, Poppo, and Quppo looking up at him with eyes filled with wonder as he entered the house. He just really didn't know anything anymore, he just wanted to sleep. Sleep forever until this nightmare would end, when all the aching pain in his heart would go away. He went up to his room and locked the door, he didn't bother turning on the lights or open his curtains. He sat on the floor in front of his bed and pulled out his Star Festival leaf, and stared at it for the longest time ever. "I wonder if my wish will ever come true..." he thought to himself.

"**Do you think it ever will?"** Jay was surprised at the sudden voice that didn't belong to him nor anyone he knew, besides those facts, he was completely alone in his bedroom. "OF COURSE IT WILL!"

Meanwhile, Senel and the rest of the party headed towards the Oresoren Village in hopes of finding Jay and the three worried brothers greeted them.

"We're glad to see all of you here..." Poppo sadly looked up at them, as did his other two brothers.

"Jay's been in his room ever since he got home and he hasn't come out once," Quppo explained.

"We're worried that it might have something to do with his past, but he won't even talk to us!" Pippo just plopped down on the floor, looking as though he was ready to cry.

"Don' worry lil' buddy, Moses'll check on 'im for ya," Moses patted Pippo's fuzzy head and went up the stairs, and just as he expected, the door was locked.

"Hey, Jay! Open up!" Moses started banging on the door. "Come on out! The Oresorens are worried 'bout you!"

Jay just sat in his room pretending to be asleep, he could hear everything that went on outside, he heard Will cough "just the Oresorens, Moses?"

Moses blushed, "well, uh... I'm... worried too," he continued. "We're all worried 'bout you, so please, come on outta there!"

"..." but still, Jay didn't answer him nor any of the others who called out to him.

"Well, we'll all be down 'ere waitin' when you're ready," he heard Moses walk down the stairs.

"Stupid bandit..." Jay thought but felt a smile creep up to his face. "I guess they really do care..."

"**No, they're just saying that, they don't really care..."** Jay jumped up at the voice again. "Wh...who are you? Wha...what do you want!" Jay spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

"**They're only saying that to get to your weak points..."** the voice said seductively, ignoring Jay's questions.

"I...is that true..?" Jay's voice quivered slightly, but he soon gained his composure again. "OF COURSE IT'S NOT TRUE!" he yelled at nothing.

"**If you truly believe that, then why are you still here?"**

"I...I..." Jay didn't know why he didn't just go see them, and suddenly, the black mist shrouded him. "I...I...I don't know, I just don't know anymore!"

Jay fell to his knees and his back started to heave harshly, and tears fell out of his eyes.

"**There, there now, just let it all out. Let it all out and give in to the darkness in your heart..."**

He couldn't remember what happened after that, but all he could remember was leaving his room and collapsing, and his so called 'friends and family' were kneeling beside him. Jay could hear them calling to him, but they seemed so far away, and so faint, he felt like he was falling into a deep, dark pit that he would never be able to climb out of on his own. His body felt heavy and sleep swept over him.

"**You are just as useless as ever, you've let you're emotions take over again. You were supposed to be a tool, a weapon of mass destruction! But look what you've turned into, a soft little boy, who probably couldn't even hurt a fly... I've heard, my young apprentice, those little furry rats have been caring for you. Ahh... I'd like to see what color their blood is, I want to hear them cry out in agony and pain, as I take them out, one by one..." **Solon's voice range through his head.

"**No, NO! You leave them out of this! I'm the one you want!" **Jay desperately tried to defend his Oresoren friends.

"**Ahahahaha! You make me laugh, just looking at this pitiful sight makes me want to hurl! Fine, then, I'll leave you're precious Oresorens alone, if you bring me the Merines!"** He snickered seeing the pained look on Jay's face. **"You want to protect those furry friends of yours don't you?"**

Jay looked down at his feet in defeat. He felt like he had no choice and felt the weights on his shoulders again. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he saw Moses smiling at him with that goofy grin of his. He felt another hand on the other side, and saw Senel, also smiling at him. He turned his whole self around and saw the rest of his friends holding their hands out towards him, and the Oresorens were waving him over. Jay stretched his hand out to them and felt someone take hold of it, he opened his eyes and found that it was Senel. He looked around himself and he saw that the others surrounded him. He felt that he had enough strength to sit up, he did while everyone watched him. He still clutched in his small hands, the Star Festival leaf, as he looked up and around, like a small child, at the ones who looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, we were all worried you," Shirley peered over his shoulder from behind.

"You kinda freaked us out, ya know," Moses placed his hand on his head and messed up his hair. "You were talkin' to yerself in there!"

"Cut it out, you stupid bandit!" Jay growled, but started laughing.

"Huh! What the..." Moses was taken aback and so was the rest of the party.

"My, my, you seem to be having a lot of fun Jay!" Grune smiled, tilting her head to one side. "You definitely seem to be much happier now, especially when you are around Moses!"

Jay blushed and looked down at his hands, "yea, Grune is right, ors!" Poppo hopped around happily, and soon his brothers joined him.

"Yea you definitely smile more when you're with them, ors!" Pippo smiled up at him.

"Yup, you definitely made very good friends, ors!" Quppo stood in a line with the other brothers, and cocked their heads cutely at him, with adorable eyes.

"Aww, aren't they just the cutest things you've ever seen?" Norma was infatuated by the Scallop Brothers' cuteness, but everyone else just stared at her and they heard the Crickets of Awkward silence. "Umm... that was very random wasn't it?"

"Anyhow, we're glad you're better, Jay," Will nodded in acknowledgement.

"Am I really better?" Jay wondered. "Thank you, Will, everyone."

Then he remembered what that voice had said to him, **"they're just saying that, they don't really care..."** Jay shook his head and cleared that thought out of his head.

Well, I hope you all liked the first part of the story.

And now, here's backstage with the Fun Bunch!

Jay: So tell me again why I'm always in your stories?

Me: What do you mean 'always'? I've only written two ToL stories!

Jay: But still, I have a bad feeling about being in so many stories...

Me: Aww, that's alright, it's only a feeling right?

Jay: Whatever, as long as you don't turn me feminine or gay, or anything else...

Me: Hearing you imply something like that, I hope you're not wanting to be in one...

Jay: OF COURSE NOT YOU CRAZY WOMAN!

Me: Okay, if you say so... grins evilly

Moses: Hey! How come I don't get a story to myself, huh?

Me: What, jealous now are we?

Moses: Jealous! O' half pint over there! You've gotta be kiddin' me!

Me: Riiight... But that's okay, I'll write one about you after I'm done this one!

Moses: ALRIGHT! YEEHAW! runs around like a maniac

Grune: Aww, Moses seems to be having so much fun!

Me: sigh... Why do I always get stuck with the weird ones...? Except for Jay, that is...

Haha, my little skit, the only reason I used Me instead of my real name is because then it would look weird since it rhymes with Jay by only one letter! Yay! And no, that is not my name, just replace the 'J' with a reasonable letter, not a G or an H. Anyhow, please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Well... I've wanted to post this one for a while, but there was something wrong with and it wouldn't let me submit any documents...

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank:

**Jay the Unseen**

**Samurai Ryo**

For reviewing to chapter 1!

**A Place to Call Home**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously...**

"Anyhow, we're glad you're better, Jay," Will nodded in acknowledgement.

"Am I really better?" Jay wondered. "Thank you, Will, everyone."

Then he remembered what that voice had said to him, **"they're just saying that, they don't really care..."** Jay shook his head and cleared that thought out of his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way out of the Oresoren Village, "so Jay, you wanna go kick some old geyser butt?" Moses asked him enthusiastically.

"I really do hope you're not talking about me, Moses, for your sake as well..." Will glared at him with his fist ready.

"N..no, course not!" Moses feared Will's Mighty Fist of Fury, literally, but at least he wasn't the only one.

Jay grinned at this, but decided to not say anything, just this once though.

"So, where are we headed anyway?" Norma asked.

"Well..." Shirley started, "umm... where are we going?"

"We haven't decided yet, we just left the Oresoren Village so why don't we drop by Werites Beacon to stock up and rest?" Will suggested.

"If we are just going to rest, couldn't I have just stayed in the Oresoren Village?" Everyone just stared at Jay. "What? You guys were the ones that left the village so I supposed that you had the next destination planned out."

"Now that I think about it," Chloe began, "I think we just went there to see if you were alright."

"Yup, that's right! We were worried about you so we came to check up on you!" Norma, as usual was overly enthusiastic.

"Thank you," Jay suddenly said smiling.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden attitude change, Jay" Moses backed up slightly. "Who are you and what have you done to Jay?"

"It's nothing," Jay continued smiling. "Well, lets get going everyone."

Everyone just stared after Jay, and Chloe noticed that he appeared rather sad and lonely, when you couldn't see his face. "Do you think something happened to him, Coolidge?" Chloe asked.

"... Now that you bring it up, he did seem a bit troubled about something..." Senel nodded in agreement.

"Well, if he isn't ready to tell us yet, we should just let him be," Will put a hand on Senel's shoulder. "When he's ready, hopefully, he'll tell us and when he does, we'll lend him a hand in anyway we can." Everyone nodded.

"Are you all coming, or am I going to have to find a way into Will's house again?" Jay called to them.

"We're coming!" Shirley answered, and they all headed to the city.

They rested at Werites Beacon for a little while at Will's house when Jay finally made an announcement.

"I... I want to kill Solon," the way he said it surprised everyone, it felt so sudden. "I want to get him completely out of my life, so I have to kill him."

He still seemed a little unsure if this really was a good idea or not, but Solon's voice rang through his mind again,"**I've heard, my young apprentice, those little furry rats have been caring for you.** **I'd like to see what color their blood is, I want to hear them cry out in agony and pain, as I take them out, one by one...**"

Senel walked up to him and smiled, "you lead the way, Jay, we'll go with you."

Moses nodded his head enthusiastically, "yup, we'll go anywhere you do, little bro!"

"Although, when you say it, it just seems a little wrong, Red," Norma giggled.

"Hey! What's that suppose' to mean?" Moses stomped his feet.

"Well, that's about enough, you two," Will gave both of them a bonk on the head.

"Oww..." they both moaned.

"So do you know where our first destination, Jay?" Chloe asked.

Jay nodded, "yes, I have gotten information that Solon is in the Ruins of Frozen Light."

"Alright then, let's head out for the Light House," Will opened the door to his house. Everyone left the house in a single file, "Harriet, I want you to watch the house while I am gone, understand?" Will asked his daughter.

"I understand, not get out of here!" Harriet slammed the door on them all.

The party walked for a bit and when they reached the Light House, Norma made her usual pep talk.

"Well, let's go the ruin and kick some old man butt!" Norma thrusted a fist into the air, "CHARGE!"

Everyone just stared at her, who was making a complete fool of herself, "aww, come on you guys, we're going to help JJ beat the living crap out of that old man, we need some ENTHUSIASM! Do it with me," everyone sighed but joined in anyhow, "CHARGE!"

They all walked into the Light House, took the tram and were now at the entrance to the Ruins of Frozen Light. They looked around the place and wound up in a puzzle booth, "oh man, I hate this place," Moses whined.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Jay asked. "I've already figured it out, would you like me to do this for you?"

"... whatever, just get us out of 'ere," Moses grumbled. They got out of the puzzle booth, when Norma started whining, "Can we please take a break? We've been walking for like, forever..."

Jay looked around the place, "sure, it seems safe enough to rest here."

"Yay! You're the best, JJ!" Norma flopped down onto the floor and started chatting with Grune.

Jay walked around the room and looked at one of the walls, "Shirley, do you mind coming here for a moment?"

"Yes? What is it Jay?" Everyone else was just sitting and talking as Shirley made her way to were Jay stood.

"...I'm sorry everyone..." Jay looked down at his feet as he pushed a switch on the wall, and a gate closed, trapping everyone, but himself and Shirley inside.

"Jay! What do you think you're doing!" Senel yelled.

"I...I'm sorry, but I have to take Shir... the Merines..." Jay regretted doing this already.

"But Jay..." Shirley argued.

"I'm sorry, Shirley..." "Ahh!" Jay knocked her out and took her with him.

"JAY!" Moses yelled after him, bashing his fist against the gate blocking his way.

"Stand back everybody!" Norma suddenly started to cast a spell. "LIGHTENING!" Her spell hit the switch and opened the door.

"Good job, Norma," Will acknowledged her with a nod.

"Whoa, a complement from Teach!" Norma was taken aback.

"Come on, we don't have time for that!" Senel felt panicked. "We have to go after them and save Shirley!"

"There's ain't no point in that now," Moses pointed in the direction the two went in. "They could be anywhere in this 'ere ruin by now, and who knows, maybe they ain't in this ruin anymore."

"Moses is right," Chloe was surprised at that for once. "We could search here forever but not find them, we should regroup and come up with a plan."

They began to leave the room when a monster suddenly ambushed them, "oh no, it's a

**DULLAHAN.** Get ready everyone!"

It took a while and everyone was exhausted, but they managed to eliminate the monster.

"Phew, I'm exhausted..." Norma sighed.

"Maybe we should go to the Oresoren Village," Will suggested. "They may know what Jay is up to."

"Yes, that is a good idea," Chloe nodded and the party headed out for the Oresoren Village.

They took the duct to the village but when they entered, it was very quiet, too quiet. They walked around to every Oresoren house, but the entire village was deserted, but Norma and Chloe found a letter in Jay's house from the three Oresoren brothers.

_Dear friends of Jay,_

_We were worried that something was really wrong with Jay, and we found that he was going after Solon. We apologize if he has done anything to hurt you all, but he's really just doing this for us. We overheard him talking to himself or at least, that's what we think, but he was saying something about leaving us out of it, so it must've been something really bad... We have all gone after Jay to the Mirage Palace to save him from Solon._

_Pippo, Poppo, Quppo_

"So, Jay was tryin' to protect his family, and had no choice but to take Shirley with him..." Moses was completely confused.

"That may be so, but he could've told us, could've opened up to us..." Senel shook his head. "Is this all we are to him?"

Well, there's another chapter, done! Please R & R

And here's backstage with the Fun Bunch!

Norma: bonk! Oww! What was that for Teach!

Will: For the use of inappropriate language, of course! Young children might be reading this!

Norma: When did I do that, huh, old man? bonk Oww...

Will: Do you remember this?

_**Sudden Flashback...**_

"aww, come on you guys, we're going to help JJ beat the living crap out of that old man, we need some ENTHUSIASM! Do it with me,"

Norma: Hahaha... Oh, you mean... that... haha...

Will: I'm waiting...

Norma: Oh fine, I'm sorry.

Will: Not to me, to the readers out there!

Norma: I apologize for any disruption or distortions in all of you young minds and by the way, unless you're a teen or older, YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS ANYWAY! Sheesh, doesn't anybody check the ratings on these things anyway?

Will: NORMA! chases after her with his gigantic hammer

Norma: AAHHHH! Evil Old Man with Gigantic Hammer! runs for her life

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Well, hmm, what should I write today? Well, I got nothing… Enjoy!

**A Place to Call Home**

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously...**_

"So, Jay was tryin' to protect his family, and had no choice but to take Shirley with him..." Moses was completely confused.

"That may be so, but he could have consulted us, and open up to us..." Senel shook his head. "Is this all we are to him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Solon, I brought the Merines, now leave the Oresorens alone!" Jay demanded.

"Oh, so brave, so heroic, but did you really think that I would just let you go?" Solon grinned at Jay. "You are a murder, Jay! You killed many innocent people, men, women, children... all those people..."

"Y..you! You promised to leave the Oresorens alone if I brought the Merines to you!" Jay said defensively.

"Hah! You actually believed that! Besides, they wouldn't ever do anything for you, nor would that group that you've been traveling with, if something happened to you, now would they?" Solon laughed.

Jay glared at him, "sh...shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Hmm... that look in your eyes, it's the same as before..." Solon snickered. "Do you think they would come for you after what you've done!"

"..._he's right, after what I've done, they probably hate me!_" Jay hung his head, but just then, Shirley woke up.

"Wha... what happened? Jay! Where are we!" Shirley was shocked to see this place again.

"Ah, so you've awoken, Merines..." Solon turned and faced her.

"Get away from her!" Jay tried blocking him, but Solon threw him out of the way.

"No! Jay!" Shirley sat up to help him but the creepy man was in the way.

"Marines, you are mine now!" Solon stared down at her. "Every country wants you! They all want that power of yours! They'll all pay well to get their hands on it!"

"You're not going to do anything with her!" Jay lunged at him again but a condensed ball of eres hit him.

"You've become quite rebellious, haven't you?" Solon towered over him again, it was like living through his past again, but this time, Jay stood back up.

He refused to be the same as he was all that many years ago, "you're not going to harm any of my friends, you hear me!" Jay yelled.

"Why you little…" Solon raised his hand again and struck him. "You do realize who you're talking to don't you! I took you in, I raised you, I fed you! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now, now would you!"

Jay fell hard onto his side, and his wish leaf fell out of his pocket, "well, well, what do we have here?" Solon made his way over to the leaf but Jay scrambled to his feet and lunged for it. His futile attempt was nothing to Solon, as he simply walked over to Jay and kicked him out of his way. "Lets see, now, what does it say?" Solon read it to himself, "Ahahaha! That's a good one!" he turned to Shirley, laughing. "Merines! Do you know what this miserable wench wished for!"

"S..stop!" Jay attempted to prevent him from reading it out.

Solon, rather than ignoring him, enjoyed the pitiful sight, "he says he wishes for a family! Ahahaha! As if there's someone in this world besides me that would want to take him in as a family! He doesn't belong anywhere!"

"WE'RE HIS FAMILY!" familiar voices called out.

"!" Jay whirled around to the voices, and saw the three Oresoren Brothers. "Wh…what are you three doing here!"

"We're here to save you, Jay! Ors!" Pippo said proudly.

"You ignorant little fools," Solon was furious and summoned his ninjas, but they did not appear.

"We already took care of your ninjas, Solon!" Quppo said.

"Yes, Jay, every last Oresoren from the Village has come to save you! We were all worried about you, ors!" Poppo smiled at Jay.

Jay was staring at the three and he felt his eyes sting, he hadn't had this sensation in a long time, and not a second later, tears began welling up from his heart and spilled through his eyes.

"W…why? Why would you risk your own lives just to save me?" Jay brought his hands to his face to hide himself.

"Because we're family, Jay," Quppo smiled at him. "Family can throw their own fears aside for the ones they love, Jay."

Jay looked down at his feet, his vision still blurring from the tears, "yea, you did it for us too, didn't you?" Pippo asked. "Solon was threatening you that he'd kill us unless you brought Shirley here right?"

Jay's head snapped up, "h…how did you know about that?" he asked.

"We know everything, Jay," Poppo cocked his head to the side. "You've been with us a long time, we'd know when there's something wrong with you."

Jay's eyes began to fill up with tears again, "you pitiful fool! You should know that I hate to see disgusting things!" Solon walked over to Jay enraged. He tried to strike him again but the Oresoren blocked his hand in time, "Jay! Take Shirley and get out of here!" Quppo ordered.

"B…but!" Jay tried arguing.

"Don't worry about us, Jay!" Pippo said. "We Oresoren are stronger than we appear!"

Jay knew this but he was still worried, though he knew that there was no arguing with them when they were serious.

"Come on Shirley, we've got to go!" Jay tugged on her arm and she followed him out of the room.

Senel and the party were still at the bottom entrance of the Mirage Palace when Senel suddenly stopped, "do you really think that we can trust Jay still?"

Everyone was shocked at his question and fell silent, "what are you talking about, Senny!" Norma suddenly bursted.

"What's wrong with you, Senel! Course we can trust 'im!" Moses exclaimed.

"Yea, but he kidnapped Shirley, and took her to the enemy! How are we supposed to trust him! How can I trust him!" Senel yelled at his friends.

"Calm down, Coolidge!" Chloe stepped in front of him.

"QUIET! How can you all keep so calm! Don't you care about Shirley, she's your friend too isn't she!" Senel shoved Chloe.

Chloe got mad at this, she walked up to Senel and slapped him, "Coolidge! How can you say that? We are all worried about Shirley too, but if you haven't noticed yet, Jay is also our friend!" Chloe yelled at him. "Open your eyes, Coolidge! We ARE worried, it's just that we're calm because we can control our emotions, and also because she's with Jay. Jay may have taken her, but he did it because he was threatened to do so, if the one he took her to tries to harm her, he can protect her!"

Senel blinked a couple times and stared at Chloe, he felt his face grow hot where she had slapped him. He realized what he had done and said, and looked down at his feet, "I…I'm sorry, Chloe, everyone… I overreacted," Senel apologized.

It was now Grune's turn to take the stage, she put a hand on Senel's head, "everyone gets like that sometimes, you did it because you care about Shirley." Grune smiled at him. "And, you probably said all those things about Jay because you really trusted him all this time. You must feel betrayed, but Jay is a good boy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Shirley."

"You're right, we've got to save Shirley and Jay!" Senel had a strong and sincere smile on his face.

"Alright Senny!" Norma cheered. Everyone smiled, "CHARGE!"

Jay and Shirley had been running for a long time and they came to a halt, Shirley looked up at Jay as his shoulders heaved heavily from running and crying.

"Jay, why didn't you tell us about what Solon was doing?" Shirley suddenly asked. "We could've helped you through all of this, like we helped everyone else."

Jay looked down at his feet, "…I…I didn't want to cause so much trouble for everyone…"

Shirley stared at him feeling upset, "well, everyone was worried about you! I was worried, Senel was worried… Moses was worried about you the most, did you know!"

Jay looked up at her, shocked by the sudden change in her voice, it was strong and confident, unlike how he felt at the moment. Jay dropped his head suddenly, he felt tears welling up again and felt humiliated for some reason, "I…I didn't…but I…"

"It's okay to open up to us, we trust you, can't you trust us?" now it was Shirley's turn to feel like she would cry. "You wished you had a family didn't you? Aren't we good enough? Aren't the Oresorens good enough?"

"But…that's different…you're all friends, I trust you all, but I didn't want to get everyone involved and getting hurt…" he looked away.

"Don't look away, Jay! Do you know what everyone would think if they heard you say that? Have you thought about, maybe that everyone wanted to help you? That they really care for you?" Shirley said unfaltering. Jay felt completely confused, he never felt confused, he was Jay the Unseen, he was an information dealer, he was supposed to know everything, but know, it came down to one thing, he was… lonely. He now felt completely broken, he felt like he was falling through that dark pit again, falling into the pit of emptiness and darkness. He saw the light again at the end of the tunnel, he saw his friends, the Oresorens, everybody reaching out towards him, and he looked away but stopped. He heard Shirley's voice again, "_don't look away, Jay!_" he faced the light once more and smiled at them, "_I do belong…_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that should do for one chapter, I guess. Hope you enjoyed that, please R & R 

And once again, here's Backstage with the Fun Bunch!

Senel: Whoa, Chloe, you're scary…

Chloe: I…I'm sorry, Coolidge, did that hurt?

Senel: Umm… yea, it still stings…

Shirley: What happened to your face, Senel!

Chloe: Uh, it's a long story…

Senel: She slapped me… points at Chloe

Shirley: WHAT!

Chloe: The authoress made me!

Shirley: glares at me…

Me: Umm… it had to be done! Senel needed to be snapped out of it, and a girl slapping him was totally necessary!

Everyone: Okay…

Senel: By the way, Grune, what do you mean '"Jay is a good boy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Shirley."'? That little punk got me into so much trouble the first time we met! He even got me thrown into jail!

Jay: Hey! Who are you calling a little punk!

Senel: Of course you! Because of you, those Bantam Bouncers came, I knocked them out, and Will threw me into that cellar of his!

Jay: Well, I just wanted to see what you were capable of doing.

Senel: Now that I think about it, I still have to get back at you for doing that! Come here you little…

Jay: ARGH! Help!

Norma: Oh, so now you ask for help?

Will: That's enough! hits everyone on the head.

Everyone: Oww…

Moses: Hey! I didn't even take part in this 'ere conversation!

Will: I know, I just felt like it… MWAHAHAHA!

Everyone took a step away from Will.

Norma: I knew Teach went crazy around monsters and old stuff, but this is getting out of hand! RUN FOR IT!

Well, I hope you enjoyed that little bit, now, I must get to sleep!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**Hi

**A Place to Call Home**

**Chapter 4**

**Previously…**

He saw the light again at the end of the tunnel, he saw his friends, the Oresorens, everybody reaching out towards him, and he looked away but stopped. He heard Shirley's voice again, "_don't look away, Jay!_" he faced the light once more and smiled at them, "_I do belong…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay felt strength building inside of him, a strong light that shone out brighter than the brightest star in the night. He opened his eyes and let the light envelope him in it's embrace, "let's go, Shirley," Jay turned to her with a smile.

She returned his smile, "that's better, you look much nicer with a smile! Now we have to...No, you have to ask everyone for their help to rescue the Oresorens!"

He blushed slightly as the two began running again. They ran for a long time until they heard a familiar voice, "hey! You two!" Moses could be seen running and waving at them. "Hey y'all! Jay 'n Shirley's back!"

Everyone came running out from where they had been resting, and greeted them, "I knew you would come back!" Norma cried out.

Moses ran up to Jay, caught him in a headlock and gave him a noogie, "that's what you get for making me worry!"

"Ow! Let go you..." Jay stopped and grinned, he decided that he probably deserved this after what he had done.

Senel walked up to Jay and Moses let him go, they both stared at the ground for a while, and all fell silent. Jay spoke up first, "I...I'm sorry," he bowed his head down, he could feel his face turn red. "I'm very sorry I caused you so much trouble and making you worry about Shirley so much!" Jay had never done anything like this before. "I know I betrayed you, I know you must hate me by now because of what I did, but now, I really need your help!" He looked as though he would start crying. "I need to save the Oresorens and defeat Solon but my power alone is not enough to do it." Jay finally lifted his head to look straight at them all, "please, lend me your power! Lend me your strength! Please, help me!"

Everyone looked at him and smiled, "of course we'll help you!" Senel patted his back.

"We're 'ere for you all the way, Jay," Moses stood on the opposite side of Jay with a hand on his shoulder. "We're family, and family should always stick together!"

"Th...thank you," Jay's eyes stung again, but not from sadness and fear, but from happiness that his friends had forgiven him.

"Aww, come on now," Moses grinned down at the smaller boy. "No need for cryin'!"

"I...I'm not crying!" Jay said scrubbing his eyes with his sleeves quickly.

"Well, we should get going, then," Will stated.

"Yes, we should get going before Solon does anymore damage to the Oresorens!" Jay returned to his normal self once again.

They quickly made their way up Mirage Palace, when they saw a few Oresorens laying on the ground, "oh no, they're hurt!" Norma panicked and Jay rushed forward to check on them.

Shirley also came forward, "I can heal them," she said as she said a few words and a light surrounded them. "I've healed them, but they're not responding," Shirley now panicked.

Jay checked on them again and he heard soft snores coming from them, "it's alright, they're just sleeping now," everyone sighed in great relief and continued on.

They encountered a few more sleeping Oresoren and healed them as they made their way up, and left them to sleep. Jay suddenly ran ahead, as they neared the top room, and they all ran after him. As they entered, they saw Pippo, Poppo and Quppo fighting Solon to prevent him from leaving the room, "we're not going to let you get to Jay!" Poppo yelled as he charged forward.

"You insolent little fool," he began to collect dark eres into his hand to fire at him. "Do you think you can actually stop me!"

Just as he fired, Jay blocked the attack and saved Poppo, "you're not going to hurt anymore people who are important to me!" Jay exclaimed.

"Oh, so you've returned," Solon snickered. "How pathetic, you think you're stronger just because you brought along more people!"

"They're not just people," Jay said offensively. "They are my friends!"

"Friends! I thought you wanted a family, Jay?" Solon stared him down again.

Jay felt his knees weaken but grew strong again, "there's no difference! Friends, family, they are all people who stay by you no matter what happens!"

"Well said, Jay!" Moses complemented.

"Heh! It doesn't matter, Jay, once they know the truth about you, no one will stay by you!" Solon laughed. "You all don't even know, do you? He is an assassin, a murderer! He has killed hundreds of innocent people, men, women, and children! He is my tool and he will do whatever I say! He has no family because he was abandoned!" He turned to Jay "you do know too, don't you? Even if you die, even if you suffer, no one will care, no one ever has, have they? No one will love you, or miss you after you die, once you're dead, no one will even remember you!"

Jay bit his lip as he looked down to his feet, "_he's right... everything he says is true..._"

"Come back to me, Jay! I am the only one that will ever care for you!" Solon stretched a hand out to him.

Jay took a few steps and the black mist once again engulfed his body, he didn't like the feeling inside the mist but it seemed to take all the pain away from him. _NO!_ _This is not what I want! _The black mist suddenly cleared from around him and took on a familiar form beside Solon.

"Oh no! The black mist is back!" Shirley pointed to the figure beside Solon.

"This could be one tough battle..."Chloe drew her sword ready.

"That may be true, but we're together now!" Senel took his stance.

"Yes," Jay nodded drawing his daggers. "You've trusted me this whole time, now, it's my turn!"

"Yeehaw! Let's get this show on the road!" Moses exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at Jay and smiled, "FOR JAY!" and they all charged in...

They defeated Dark Jay and Solon now stood alone, "don't think that it's over yet..." Solon suddenly turned and charged at the Oresoren who stood by.

Jay swiftly and confidently stepped in his way and countered his attack, "I know your every move, Solon! It's one of the few things I've learned from you, and that's how you use dirty tricks!" Jay took a step forward with his daggers ready once more, "I'm not alone anymore, and I'll never be, as long as I have my friends and family!" The bright light surrounded him once again, giving him incredible strength and power, he heard a distant voice that sounded familiar yet unknown to him, _home is always close to you. A place to call home, is a place with the people you can trust..._ and it faded, he struck Solon down and finished off the fight.

"You've killed another person, Jay..." Solon murmured as he lay face down.

"Yes, yes I have, but this time, it wasn't an innocent, helpless person," Jay answered as he turned away from him as Solon took his last breath.

He stood there for a moment, when his thoughts were interrupted by two voices, "Jay!" Senel called.

"Hey Jay!" Moses waved him over.

Jay looked down at the Oresoren, unsure of what to do or say, but all they did was nudge him forward. He smiled and nodded understanding what they meant, _follow your instincts!_ He ran towards them and saw them raise their hands, he jumped up and clapped his hand against theirs in a high-five.

"Aww, the three of them looks like three best friends!" Grune said smiling.

"You were right, Grune," Norma looked up at her.

"What was I right about?" Grune asked.

"About Jay being a good boy, and he'd never hurt anyone," Norma grinned, knowing what Grune was going to say.

"Oh, did I really say that?" Grune tapped her chin in wonder.

"I knew it..." Norma shook her head and laughed.

They all left the Mirage Palace together, and Jay stood back for a bit watching the whole group walk ahead slightly. Everyone noticed and turned to look at him, "are you alright, Jay?" Senel asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, now," Jay smiled.

"Well, then hurry it up! We're all gonna leave ya behind!" Moses teased.

"Coming!" Jay grinned and ran to join the group with the Oresoren close behind. "_I finally have a place to call home, and people who I can call a family..._"

That was when he remembered, the voice he heard in the light, he finally remembered, the voice that called to him, it belonged... to his mother.

_**-Fin**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! I'm done this story! I just had to write this story... It was one of my favorite Character Quests, and it was for my favorite character! Oh, and I forgot to write this at the beginning so I'll write it now, although it's probably too late, it has SPOILERS in it! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I completely forgot about it...


End file.
